Moriría por ti
by Daemon Venator
Summary: "Mírame...Hazlo. Yo moriría por ti" Porque nunca pude esperar más que dolor, más que la muerte en mis palmas y el dolor en mi estúpido corazón. Como conocí a Giotto Vongola? Pues... simplemente el destino nos llevo a la misma universidad. A los mismos deseos. A un negro destino. Lo he amado. Siempre, Desde el primer momento que lo vi, y aun cuando me dijo... "Te odio" GiottoxOc.


_Hola! esta es una nueva novela... se me vino la idea al estar viendo las pliculas de "El Padrino"... e inmediatamente recorde al hermoso rubius Giotto-kun XD) me siento rara escribiendo eso de san chan sama hahah Bueno espero que les guste y aviso que no creo que tenga mas de 10 capitulos... creo que seran mucho menos. Depende de su hermoso apoyo y mi floja inspiración. Eso es todo! Disfruten de mi fic numero millonésimo de KHR! hahahah_

_Advertencias: No las habrá por ahora y solo si ustedes quieren posiblemente habrá lemon :D solo es rated M porque habra algo de gore y cosillas malas :O pero no se preocupen que no sera nada exagerado. Ademas esto es AU! o tal vez nop :G Ademas, hay fallas ortográficas... me da flojera poner tildes y eso XD) pero espero que no les moleste. _

* * *

.

_**Toma mi mano... Hazlo lo mas fuerte que puedas, porque... nunca mas nos volveremos a ver.**_

_**. .**_

_**.**_

* * *

No es algo de lo que deba temer... no es algo que vaya a matarme...

Solo es la universidad.

Nada más...

O si?

Camine entre el tumulto de gente. Avanzando contra la corriente de sus cuerpos duros, sonriendo como una tonta.

No quería pasar como alguien que andaba con el ceño marcado, tanto que de vieja tendría mas arrugas que una momia miles de años mas muerta que yo.

Era mi primer año, me había decidido a estudiar economía luego que la situación con mi familia había empeorado. No eran problemas económicos con ellos, no. Eran sus actitudes hacia mi, sus feas caras forzadas.

No puedo aguantar actitudes como esas así que el haber ahorrado desde la primaria hasta la secundaria y haber conseguido un trabajo me ayudaron mucho a la hora de largarme de la casa.

Y seguir con mi desgastada vida...

Nunca he sido una chica... tranquila, por llamarlo de alguna manera... Era completamente rebelde. Escapaba de casa y me quedaba en fiestas tantas horas bebiendo que al día siguiente no podía ir a otro lado que no fuera un baño publico, o tal vez un hospital que ayudase a mi cuerpo dañado de tanto alcohol.

No soy adicta! Solo salia a divertirme... Nada sexual! Ese tipo de cosas no las haría con alguien que asistia a las fiestas ilegales a las que yo iba, porque eso era... malo. Sin embargo me encanta la diversión y nadie podría quitármelo. Por esa y otras muchas razones decidí mudarme a la enorme e industrializada Nueva York. Tan modista, tan variada, siempre con grandes eventos...

Mi nombre para la nueva vida era Molly Bloo. Una forma para que nadie me encontrase, aunque no creía que nadie buscara a una persona estúpida como yo. No valía la pena.

Era el inicio de unos largos años de estudio y trabajo así que lo mejor era iniciar todo con una sonrisa y acabarla con una mas grande.

Así que no debía mas que esforzarme!

Camine, con mi sonrisa seca pegada en mi pálida cara, con los ojos mas hermosos que podrías haber visto en un barranco de muerte. Si...

-Ah...

A lo lejos, entre las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro, haciendo amistad, entablando conversación vi a alguien, alguien con quien compartí unas cuantas palabras en una fiesta y con la que tenia unas cuantas cosas en común. No era agradable, pero si podría llevar una charla con ella al verla tan perdida como yo.

Decidida camine hasta posarme a su lado, toqueteando su hombro levemente hasta que ella se giro con la intención de golpearme... como yo la primera vez que se me acerco.

-Hola- sonreí mirando su mano elevada.

Afortunadamente no había llamado la atención de nadie mas que unos cuantos que pasaban por allí.

-Oh! Eres la linda bail-

-Hola, Claire!- le extendí la mano. No quería que continuara con la palabra que diría, era un gran secreto, era privado-

Ella levanto una ceja que naturalmente debía ser rubia pero que era maquillada de un intenso negro. Bien, yo podía parecer alguien no muy linda, pero no me consideraba fea ante la gran chica rubia y alta de brillantes ojos pastosos frente a mi. No necesito describirme, soy perfecta tal como soy.

Recibió mi saludo, mirándome de forma inquisitiva que mis ojos no hicieron mas que entrecerrarse de pena.

-No sabia que estudiarías en esta universidad- reí, acomodando mis cabellos incómodos.

-Bueno... yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que mis padres me dieron una ultima opción : "O estudias o te vas!"- dijo imitando lo ultima a un viejo con voz cansina. Solo negué con la cabeza.

Sus padres debían estar cansados de alguien tan despreocupada de la vida que sin duda no habrían pensado en otra cosa mas que orillarla a las calles, pero al menos ellos le habían dado opciones... A mi solo me dejaron a la deriva.

-Y tu? La familia te apoya o algo parecido a mi triste historia?-

Caminamos por los jardines, viendo lo que rondaríamos por los años que estudiaríamos.

Era serio. Yo verdaderamente debía aprovechar la oportunidad de haber ganado una beca. Es decir... había cumplido dieciocho años hace solo unos tres meses, y debía esforzarme en el trabajo que me ayudaría a pagar las necesidades que tendría, por el lado del aprendizaje no tendría problemas... Podía ser alguien descuidada, pero jamas tonta. Siempre he tenido de esa mentes llamadas "prodigiosas" o "dotadas", claro, solo en ciertas cosas como los números...

-No. Solo... no creo que sea importante. Estoy en camino a mi meta, solo eso-

Era mentira! No tenia mas meta que una vez acabada la carrera fuera a trabajar como burro. Solo vivir en la monotonía de la soledad porque no creía que nadie mas que yo misma me soportara.

Planeaba pagar en pensión una casa en la que morir, en una linda villa, y tal vez, solo si se atravesaba alguien en el camino, tener hijos... pero por nada del mundo me quedaría con ellos. No soy alguien... digna.

Era una decisión. La mas firme que seguía. A la que era mas leal.

-Eso es perfecto- jadeo mientras me pasaba un trozo de esas largas masas de goma que masticabas tantas horas que dolían las mandíbulas.

Nos sentamos en uno de los grandes jardines repleta de otros chicos de diferentes edades, emocionados por haber ingresado a la universidad. A la gran universidad **Colem **de Nueva York. Enorme y prestigiosa, con mas premios que cualquier otra universidad, destino de personas con grandes expectativas de salir adelante. Solo para gente inteligente... pero lo que no entendía era que hacia allí Claire Wright. La sobrestimada rubia. De cualquier manera no preguntaría.

-Creo que iré a mi clase. No quiero llegar tarde la primera vez-

Me levante, dispuesta a correr para tomar asiento en el salón al que iría muchas veces, pero la mano de mi amiga me retuvo, mirándome con sus verdes ojos comparables al verde que salia de la tierra.

-Que clase?-

-Escucha, estoy segura que no perteneces a ella, asi que me largo ya- aparte mi mano un tanto rudo mientras ella reía.

Al parecer había comprendido mi idea.

No quería tenerla vagando por mi clase, tratando de llamar la atención de mis compañeros mientras yo era ignorada. Soy muy egoísta, tal vez.

-Bien, bien. Pero prométeme que saliendo del primer día iremos por unas cervezas frías para relajar este cuerpo candente-bromeo, posiblemente, levantándose con la fuerza de sus piernas y lanzando sus brazos adelante- Te esperare en la entrada principal. Ahí...-

Su dedo se deslizo con la intención de señalar la entrada pero... de forma improvista... mostró a nuestras vistas un joven... no... un hombre joven, rubio, alto, de unos increíbles ojos azules que me entristecieron de tan solo verlo a lo lejos, de tan solo sentirlos solos aunque estuviera rodeado de personas...

Que era eso? Porque de alguna forma me sentía...

Me sentía... sola. Me sentía... feliz con ver su ser brillante. Ese chico era como un sol, iluminando a la gente, resaltando como si hubiera sido bañado de manera graciosa con un rotulador, como si...

Me hubiese atrapado...

Lo mire, se hundió en mis ojos, lo devore con los ojos, no de esa forma... si no... tratando de encontrar algo imperfecto en su suave mirada y sus gentiles labios. Una muestra de imperfección juvenil en su rostro a pesar de estar en la lejanía.

Seguí presionando, exigiendo una respuesta a mi petición de defecto, persistí... hasta que su suave rostro, lenta, muy lentamente , fue girando a encontrarme... a unirse a mis dudas...

-Es muy guapo!-chillo la rubia a mi lado, casi metiendo sus rojos labios en mis oídos. Y juro que pude sentir la calentura de su persona al tirar de mis brazos arrastrándome con ella a los lavabos.-Es él! Es él! Es muy guapo! Oh Dios es perfecto!- lloriqueo echando mas maquillaje a su rostro.

-Que? De que hablas?- fingí no tomar importancia, no quería que supiera de mi antinatural interés de un joven al que acababa de mirar. Mucho menos decirle que quería llorar con tan solo verlo.

-Oh! Me dirás que no lo viste, pequeña zorra- fruncí el ceño ante la forma que se refería respecto a mi y ella pareció divertida cuando no lo era- Es Giotto Vongola, hijo de Timoteo Vongola!- grito como si no creyera posible mi desconocimiento hacia esas personas.

Pero el apellido había resonado en algún programa de tv que había visto, no recordaba muy bien, pero era algo de...

-Vongola es una familia reconocida mundialmente, respetada, apreciada por los pueblos por ciertas cosas y sobre todo muy, muy millonaria- froto sus manos emocionada mirándome de manera algo maliciosa-No sabia que asistiría a Colem- rió, no creyéndose ni ella misma.

Bien! La persona había llamado mi atención de una manera... nada convencional. Solo habían sido unos cuantos segundos pero... No fue nada... sexual, ni amoroso, simplemente fue un sentimiento... algo confuso. Era como si frente a mi se hubiese presentado mi ángel de la guarda. El dios del sol, aunque el no lo era, ni existía ese ser místico.

Resople, cansada, e inmediatamente, para matar mi conciencia, las cuerdas vocales de metal que anunciaban la hora de inicio de clases gritaron por todo el lugar, espantandome.

-Tengo que irme!-chille yo ahora, al ver que todos fuera corrían desesperados.

-Bien! pero te esperare en la entrada principal!- grito apresurándose también a la dirección contraria a la que me dirigía.

-Esta bien!-

Corrí como un caballo salvaje, esquivando personas, olvidando mi falsa sonrisa que estaba pasando por las tuberías de los lavabos. Debía apresurarme! Esto era de vida o muerte!Se suponía que debía estar sentada antes de que trinaran las basuras de campanas!

Jadee con la garganta adolorida parando frente a la puerta de lo que seria el salón de clase a la que asistiría durante mucho tiempo. Sin duda era un magnifica corredora n momentos de crisis, en momentos que verdaderamente sacaba la fiera de persona. Sin duda estaba loca.

-Señorita, esta bien?-pregunto el maestro alto, bronceado y amable que sonreía al igual que los otros estudiantes presentes.

Oh Dios. Mala presentación.

-Eh-Ah! Lo siento! Me perdí. Puedo ingresar?- pregunte tímida ante la mirada del apuesto maestro.

Sin duda estaba pasando mas que una gran vergüenza. Era el primer día! El maldito primer día! y yo estaba sudada, sin una sola gota de maquillaje- aunque eso no era problema, pero todas las chicas se veían presentables, y yo solo estaba con unos estúpidos jeans que para aumentar males, no se ajustaban correctamente a mi cuerpo y una camiseta del estúpido pac-man. Sin duda pensarían que era toda una chica "satánica" al tener aun mi cabello del mas puro negro y una piel mas pálida que el estúpido papel. Sin duda seria victima de bullyng. Era mas que seguro en esa estúpida sociedad... Amo la palabra "estúpido".

-Puede, señorita. Adelante- rió el maestro.

Y ante la mirada divertida de muchos, entre buscando un asiento que ocupar, donde apoyar mi trasero cuando... entre las caras humanas... halle el rostro de un ángel...

Giotto Vongola. Él estaba allí, sentado y apoyando su triste faz sobre la palma de su mano... mirándome con una sonrisa. Aclarando sus ojos para observarme.

_Amable, cálido, suave..._

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado-

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado! Es un Oc! o puedes ser tu! Como prefieras, por eso acerca de que el persj había cambiado de nombre, asi que..._

_Sabias que para dejar un review no es necesario estar registrada? :D Agradeceria sus comentarios! Y como dije, no creo que valla a mas de diez capitulos. haha a menos que ustedes quiera mas um um Bien gracias por leer!_

_Colem es un nobre creado a partir de los nombres de las universidades Columbia y Yale._


End file.
